This invention relates to a stamp cartridge, and more particularly to a stamp cartridge receiving a plurality of stampers, and having a plurality of holes opened thereon, enabling each of said stampers to be pushed out conveniently.
A stamp cartridge of the prior art comprises a rectanglar casing for receiving a plurality of stampers, and a holder formed on one of the sidewalls of said casing so that one of the stampers can be detachably fixed therein for stamping. The advantage of said stamp cartridge is that it receives a plurality of stampers having different stamping surface respectively in a compact container. Therefore, it is convenient to store or carry as well as convenient to use, by means of pulling the desired stamper out of said casing and inserting it into said holder on the stamp cartridge.
A problem arises in the prior art, in that each stamper is detachably fixed within a pair of slots formed in by means of plugging a pair of protrusions, formed on the stamper, into said pair of slots, thereby creating a situation in which each of said stamper, being flat and thin, are closely compacted within the cartridge and very difficult to be gripped by the user, and will usually slip out of his/her grasp.